Toddlers
by Majuscule Milquetoast
Summary: Tweek's mother is convinced that it would do him good to make more friends. So, a play date with the Tucker's son, Craig, is arranged. Neither boys are entirely pleased with the situation.


The four year old was hesitant to go in the house; one hand clutched onto his mother's long dress for dear life and the other held the little green blanket he was never seen without. They were two of his three forms of comfort. "M-Mommy, I don't wanna go in, Craig's scary." He pleaded, close to tears.

"Now, now sweetheart," Mrs Tweak cooed, her voice honey sweet. Tweek had always liked his mother's voice; just hearing it made him calm down a fraction, because he knew that voice meant he was safe. "Craig's a nice little boy, just like you! He just has trouble dealing with emotions… Sweetie, I just really want you to make some friends, ok?" She said softly, her hand reaching into her purse, retrieving a juice cup filled with brown liquid. "Do you want your juicy cup?"

He nodded profusely; releasing the iron grip on his mom's clothing and reaching out, grabbing at the empty air in an attempt to take it from his her grasp. She handed it to him, and he sucked frantically on it, drinking up the content. That was his third comfort. The 'juicy cup' filled with coffee. Now, giving coffee to your children is never a good idea, especially at a very young age, but Mrs Tweak and her husband believed that coffee was the cure for everything and they were very set in their ways. It was kind of hard to avoid the stuff when your parents owned a coffee shop. Tweek had learnt to crave it over time, the drink serving as a comfort and an addiction.

She gently ushered him inside, one hand on his back with motherly protection in mind. Mrs Tweak and Mrs Tucker had arranged for the boys to have a play date, and to be entirely honest, neither of the boys were entirely thrilled about it. Tweek was terrified of Craig, and Craig just couldn't be bothered with other children. Both of them displayed anti-social behaviour and the mothers were trying to force friendship on the two in an attempt to stop the issues from bothering them later in life.

When they walked in the door, they were greeted by Mrs Tucker, who smiled, flipping Mrs Tweak the middle finger to which she just laughed like it had happened before. They were soon caught up in talking about grown up things that bored the two children to no end. The two women were childhood friends and had thought it would be wonderful if their sons could be the same way. Tweek hid behind his mother, peeking around the side of her dress to see the boy he feared so much. Craig had a stoic expression on his face, looking blankly at Tweek with dull grey eyes. He seemed to lack the boisterous and happy spark most children had. He flipped Tweek the finger, mimicking his mother, and Tweek let out a squeak, hiding again.

Mrs Tweak looked down like she had only just remembered she even had her son with her and smiled. She inclined her head towards Craig. "Go on, honey." She coaxed, gently pushing him forward, much to the little boy's protests, until he was eye to eye with Craig, the two standing at an almost equal height, Craig just an inch taller.

"Hi." Craig said flatly.

The words seemed stuck in his throat. "H-hi…" Tweek finally choked out, cowering.

The two women seemed to take this as a sign they were getting along perfectly, and so they receded to the kitchen, so the two women could enjoy a cup of coffee and a chat.

The two boys were silent for a moment, before Craig eventually spoke. "Do you wanna play with my building blocks?" Before Tweek could reply, Craig was padding off into the living room. He seemed indifferent to if Tweek was following him or not, but Tweek didn't want to get left behind in the empty hallway and so raced after him.

Craig plopped down on the floor, and Tweek sat down a few feet away from him. Craig held up a red block with the letter F on it. "We have to organise the blocks by colour," He instructed. "If we don't organise them by colour it won't be right and that won't be good." He explained with the reasoning of a child. "Do you understand?" He looked at Tweek like he was an idiot.

Tweek nodded. "Y-yeah…" He whispered.

"Good. I'll do blues and you can do reds." Craig was pretty bossy. He began raking through the pile, stacking the blues on top of each other. "If you finish, do the greens and I'll do the yellows."

Tweek didn't say anything, but began sorting out the reds, and then the greens. They were done in under ten minutes, and though Tweek wouldn't say, he was quite impressed with their finished result. "W-what do we do now?" Tweek asked, looking to the raven haired boy who was looking just as proud as Tweek was feeling.

"Now, we knock it down." Craig said simply. He pushed the blue's over and they went tumbling to the floor.

Tweek didn't really want to destroy their hard work, but after knocking over the yellow's he realised just how fun it was. They knocked down the rest and Tweek started giggling. He'd never tried smashing the blocks down before; he'd always just left them or carefully put them away. This was fun.

Craig stopped once they were done, looking Tweek up and down like he was sizing him up. "What's that?" He pointed at Tweek's blanket on the floor beside him.

Tweek picked it up, hugging it to his chest. "My b-blankie." He explained briefly.

"And that?" Craig lifted up Tweek's juice cup, which the blonde snatched away, apologising after.

"M-my juicy cup." He said, taking a sip.

"What's that brown stuff?" He seemed utterly fascinated in the blonde boy before him.

"Coffee," Tweek held the cup out. "Do you w-want to try some?" He offered shyly.

Craig took it, looking at the cup sceptically. He had once over, before taking a hesitant sip. He didn't bother wiping the top where Tweek's mouth had been a second ago, as they were only little and didn't care about germs and all that nonsense. His face twisted up like he'd sucked on a lemon and he stuck out his tongue. "Gross!" Craig made fake gagging noises and gave it back to Tweek. He looked almost offended that Craig had insulted his favourite drink, but chose to say nothing.

"Oh!" Craig seemed to get an idea, running off and up the stairs, Tweek following close behind. "Let me show you my spaceship!" The Tucker boy had appeared to lighten up now and he led Tweek to a big cardboard box, crude crayon drawings covering the outside.

"S-spaceship?!" Tweek exclaimed. He'd never seen a real life spaceship before.

Craig nodded, climbing in the top and helping Tweek in after him. There was a cardboard wing on either side and some cushions inside with a little glow in the dark stars stuck on the bit which was assumedly the pretend view of outer space.

"It's so cool…" Tweek uttered, almost gawking.

"I know, right? My Dad helped me build it!" Craig proclaimed.

"Really?" Tweek looked shocked.

"Yeah, he's at work right now, doing manly things and getting money." Craig explained proudly.

"Wow!" Tweek thought Craig's dad was the _coolest_.

"I'm going to be a spaceman when I'm older, you know." Craig said abruptly. He said it with a matter of fact tone, like it was the complete and uttermost truth.

"Huh, I-I'm just going to be a boring c-coffee shop man like my Dad." Tweek grumbled.

"Well, you can be second in command on my rocket if you want." Craig shrugged. "You seem cool enough."

"Really!?" Someone thought he, Tweek Tweak, was cool? Cool enough to be second in command on a spaceship? "That's s-so awesome!" Tweek grinned ear to ear.

"Yeah," Craig held up a finger. "But we need to practice first," Craig motioned around him. "This is the practice ship." He stood up, puffing out his little chest in an attempt to look heroic. "Spaceman Craig and his sidekick Tweek are going on adventures to beat alien bad guys!"

The two spent the rest of the afternoon playing spaceman until Tweek's mother appeared in the doorway. "Tweek, we have to go home now," She called. "Say goodbye to your little friend Craig and we'll gather your stuff,"

Tweek let out a little whine. "B-but we need to get the aliens!"

She laughed, ruffling her son's spiky hair. "Come on, Tweek."

Mrs Tucker appeared out of seemingly nowhere, a small smile on her face. "He can stay the night if he wants, Craig never has friends round." Both Tweek and Craig nodded frantically. Tweek wanted to stay and play. The two women shared a knowing grin. "You can pick him up in the morning."

Mrs Tweak left, not without refilling her son's cup and making sure if he was going to be ok or not a million times over first, of course. The two decided to mix it up a bit by playing cowboy for a short while, in which the daring Cowboy Craig saved Tweek who was tied up on a railway line by some baddie. It seemed too soon when Mrs Tucker told them they had to go to bed.

As it had been on such short notice, Tweek didn't have a sleeping bag or anything of the like, bar from his green flannel pyjamas and a toothbrush his mom had delivered. Tweek didn't even own a sleeping bag. He'd never had the need to. In fact, this was his first sleepover ever.

The two had decided that they would share Craig's bed in opt to Tweek sleeping on the floor as it was fairly large. Well, to them it was. They changed clothes and climbed into bed, each of them on either side, Craig's mother briefly coming in to say goodnight and turn off the lights. Craig's room was illuminated, the glow in the dark stars were on the ceiling too, in fact they were everywhere. Tweek thought it was amazing. They laid in the near darkness for a while until Tweek nudged Craig.

"What?" His voice was groggy, he must have fallen asleep.

"Craig, I c-can't sleep." Tweek whispered in case they woke anyone up. It was only half past seven; it wasn't very likely there was anyone else asleep.

Craig yawned. "Why not?"

"I m-miss my Mommy," He admitted, going red.

Craig nodded in understanding. "When I can't sleep, my Mommy reads me a story, but I can't read very well so that won't work..." Craig thought for a moment. "My Mommy does this sometimes, when I'm sad." He carefully took Tweek's hand, holding it in his own. Tweek looked at him, confusion on his face. "There. Now you won't have to be lonely and miss people because that's just silly." Craig announced, saying nothing more but resting his head on the pillow and saying a goodnight.

Tweek smiled, taking a sip from his juice cup before placing it on the side, Craig still loosely holding his hand. He didn't feel sad anymore, it really did work. "N-night night, Craig." Tweek whispered.

"Night, Tweek."

Little did the two boys know, Tweek would be going to Craig's house a lot more after that.


End file.
